


My One Forever

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Reader Death, The Hobbit - Freeform, kili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: As you and Kili grow old together, the inevitable happens. One of you is left behind to stay strong for the other.





	My One Forever

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is an extremely angsty piece. There is no fluff to balance it to make you feel better. Pure angst, and it hurts. If you have anxiety about death, please keep caution as you read. 
> 
> WARNING 2: You will need to stock up on ice cream and tissue.

Many long years passed since the dwarves reclaimed Erebor. They found their happiness in their work, their family, and their marriages. It was no different for our dear Kili, who’d wedded you nearly a year after he met you. Now, the two of you grew old together and the love you had for each other never faded. Til death do us part was a sentence that you and Kili took seriously.

You lay in your chambers half-aware of the servants changing your bed covering and bringing your medicine. All they could do was make you comfortable; it pained the company so, but it had to be done. A dwarrowdame’s life was fulfilling and happy, so it didn’t worry you too much, even in the state you were currently in.

A servant girl entered the room and curtsied before saying, “Prince Kili is here to see you m’lady”. Her voice was a gentle breeze to your ears.

You nodded peacefully, “I’d like to see my dear prince.”

The door opened moments later and your husband stepped in with a vase full of roses. He knew they were your favorites. You looked at him with such tenderness. He hadn’t changed much; perhaps gray streaks lined his hairline and his skin a little duller. The other dwarves thought that the dullness came from worrying over you. When he found out you didn’t have very long, he’d pine for you until the early hours of the morning. His brother Fili could do very little to console him. Kili’s only consolation was to sit by your side every moment he could get.

He sat the vase of flowers on your nightstand and sat in the chair by your bed. Grabbing your cold hand, he kissed it and whispered, “My one forever”.

“My dearest Kili”, you struggled to speak and stroked his cheek, “I love you more than life itself. I remember giggling like a schoolgirl the day I met you. You were holding a vase full of roses just like those.” You motioned to the vase by the bed.

A single tear ran down Kili’s cheek. “Oh  my darling princess. I do wish we could go back and relive those moments. Even for just a little while.”

“But we can. Right here, right now”, you said as you squeezed his hand.

The two of you spent the next hour reminiscing on your younger years. It was a beautiful thing to be with each other in your final moments.

Later that evening, he left your room to allow you some much needed rest. The day was a little more draining than usual. The physician and servants kept watch over you as you slept.

Very late into the night, a servant rushed to Kili’s chambers and woke him suddenly. She lowered her voice solemnly when Kili brought himself to. “My lord, she passed in the night. We had no idea until I went to change her medicine for the morning.”

The entire hall could hear Kili’s weeping.

~ ~ ~ Two Days Later ~ ~ ~

A mournful procession into the hall of the kings began. Kili was in the front with his brother Fili. They were headed to a special crypt built for the Durin sons and those whom they chose to marry.

Your body was already laid out, wearing a beautiful white gown and a golden tiara. Kili, accompanied by his brother, knelt and wept.

“My one forever”, he whispered through his tears. “My love.”

When the ceremony was over, Kili asked to step in the crypt. He pulled out the vase of roses and sat it next to your grave. He’d asked a witch in Dale to place a spell that the roses would never fade as a symbol of his love for you. As he left the crypt, he caught a whiff of your perfume. Just as you promised, you’d never, ever leave him…even in death.


End file.
